El Precio de Amar
by Tobitaka97
Summary: Lucy se ha encontrado con Natsu en un supermercado haciendo que dentro de ella nazca los remordimientos y los rencores que tenía guardado en los mas profundo de su alma haciendo que piense en vengarse, pero sabe en que manera hacerle daño, solo haciendola amar ser su unica solución-


**Hola, aqui Tobitaka trendoles una nueva historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1** — La percusión

.

.

* * *

Lucy recibió varios correos, desde su celular ella podía escuchar el sonido del timbre que tenía puesto en él; pero no hacía caso alguno, su mente estaba concentrada en los enormes edificios en que miraba a través de su enorme ventanal, acostada boca arriba y de cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que algo importante le faltaba, y no sabía que ni como buscarlo, lo único que sabía era que algo le faltaba, ni tampoco sabía cómo llenar ese vacío que sentía en su corazón

A menudo su padre la tachaba de loca, aunque ella lo negaba fervientemente, poco a poco esa incomodidad que sentía por la palabra, la inducia a un parálisis de realidad que no encontraba como describirla, se la estaba creyendo; y aunque estaba suficientemente cuerda como para saber que seguía sana, esa sensación de bienestar que la conducía la locura la anestesiaba.

— Prefiero estar loca que cuerda... — murmuro Lucy.

Observó su reloj digital ubicado al lado del ventanal, su clase comenzaría pronto, pero estaba

cansada de la vida que llevaba y que por alguna razón no la sentaba. Como si estuviera ebria se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo un rato.

Su imagen que reflejaba la Lucy que ella conocía.

Una imagen oculta que no le daba a la sociedad, más se miraba, ella deseaba cometer una locura. Por que como había dicho anteriormente, ella hubiera preferido estar sedad por locura, que sedada de época alegre y feliz comenzaba en la entrada de la universidad, sus padres infelizmente la dejaron entrar a una universidad con costos elevados pero que ellos preferirían que su hija estuviera a salvo.

Pero claro, Lucy no le importo ya que iba a una universidad, para ella lo era todo, porque toda su vida había estado estudiando en casa, cosa que la dejaba fuera de una vida llena de "diversión".

¿Que definía palabra diversión? ¿Qué encerraba esa la palabra tan ambigua? Se preguntó la Lucy actual, ya que para aquello días de los cuales solo vagos recuerdos recordaba, con orgullo destrozado admitía que era una mierda de vida, que jamás quería volver a llevar, sus padre le insistieron una vez, pero ella se negaba a volver, aunque poco después acepto bajo sus propios términos:

— Su departamento propio

— Que pudiera elegir la universidad

— Y trabajar para pagar por las dos cosas anteriores.

Se negaron al principio, pero al fin y al cabo ellos terminaron aceptando, era su única hija y estaban preocupado por su comportamiento, el psicólogo de la familia aconsejo a los Heartfilia que Lucy debería de tomar unas minis vacaciones, de los cuales Lucy agradeció y los tomo como consejo. Poco después tomo esas ideas las plasmo en papel y para posteriormente tirarlas en la basura.

Tomo la toallita que estaba al lado del lavadero, agarró una pequeña libretita de la sala, leyó en voz baja todo lo que iba hacer en el día y planeo lo que debería haber hecho primero.

Salió de la casa hacia el supermercado, perdería una clase nuevamente, sin embargo su trabajo pronto comenzaría y ella necesitaba el dinero para pagar la renta, su universidad y su comida.

Se paseó por medio supermercado hasta que vio los diferente tipos de carnes que había, se interesó por una rez, cuando la iba a recoger una mano se le adelanto, frunzo el ceño como de costumbre, pero lo que se encontró la dejo aún más malhumorada, no se tomó el tiempo ni siquiera en decir nada el muchacho ya que Lucy partía rápidamente de ahí, dejando congelado al chico que la veía partir. Su hija de tan solo tres años, miro con curiosidad a su padre que miraba a aquella muchacha con ojos anhelantes.

Y como eran de costumbre los niños al preguntar que sucedía para saciar su curiosidad le pregunto a su padre quien era la mujer bonita del cual se había encontrado, pero Natsu no respondió a ellos, tan solo lo ignoro y siguió comprando, aunque aquella sensación de malestar no se iba.

Lucy se sentía molesta consigo misma por sentirse aún afectada en presencia de Natsu, no debería ser así. Ella debía de actuar de manera relajada como si no le afectara nada de lo que paso anteriormente. Su reflejo ante los vidrios de las tiendas solo la hicieron sentirse peor de lo que pasaba porque tan solo con verse, se arrepentía de su existencia en ese mundo.

Ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas nunca volvérselo a encontrar porque no tendría control de sus propias emociones. Ella había pensado que trabajo en esa parte emocional suya, sin embargo, le salió todo lo contrario.

Un medio mes después Lucy trabajaba en su jornada nocturna, esa noche quería relajarse, la presión por sus estudios y su trabajo la tenía estresada, los exámenes se acercaba y con ello, los proyecto finales y las tareas añadiéndolo que hace una semana atrás se había encontrado con el chico de sus pesadillas en su trabajo como camarera en un bar, cuando Natsu la vio quedo eufórico, había adivinado a través de su mirada lo que estaba viendo no le había gustado, pero no renunciara solo porque él así lo quería, Lucy pensó en renunciar una semana atrás, estaba harta de lidiar con los toqueteos de sus clientes y de sus tontos flirteos con ella, pero con Natsu vigilándola ya no quería renunciar, le gustaba verlo frustrado y alterado, cada vez que la tocaban, ella solo les regresaba las sonrisas y miradas coquetas, no obstante por dentro estaba que agotada y frustrada.

Llevaba puesto un vestido azul con brillos blancos de un escote de corazón que dejaba sus prominentes pechos al descubierto, corto dejando ver sus largas piernas torneadas embelleciéndola con unos tacones del mismo color, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño con unos mechones adornando su cara redonda.

Estaba como sustituta de una compañera de su trabajo que no había ido a trabajar por cosas personales, y aunque ella no era empleada de ahí, al verla, su jefe acepto inmediato; los hombres le cayeron como abejas en un panal.

Lucy vio al fondo como un hombre l observaba desde lejos, su aspecto era de un millonario, y su aura le parecía misteriosa. Se acercó al hombre dejando ignorado a los hombres se sentó, y miro impresionada como un vaso de vino con hielo estaba servido en la mesa, el chico sonrió.

Tomo de aquello sin pensarlo mucho. Lucy lo analizó, así como aquel hombre de traje y zapatos caro la observaba, no le gustaba mucho perder su tiempo hablando, pero el desconocido no tenía prisa por ir a la acción directamente.

— Eres el jugador o el espectador?

— Que te parece que soy?

— Bueno...Me pareces que eres más un espectador que un jugador, pero en la manera que tenía el vino ya servido...—Comento insegura

— No soy ninguno. — Rio y tomo un sorbo de su vino. Como veras, en la conquista solo el mejor gana, para ganar necesitas de varias cosas, experiencia, estrategias y lo más importante, el deseo de ganar. Dime, como defines un jugador exponiéndolo a la realidad, como identificarías tú, a alguien así.

Lucy pensó acerca de su vida en su anterior universidad, en el como le rompió el corazón. Y como en efecto había conseguido Natsu aquello.

— Un tipo arrogante que solo sabe arruinar vidas, un ignorante que solo sabe los hecho que se dan, un principiante que se cree un experto...Etc, etc — dijo amargamente.

El chico la miro con curiosidad

— Y el espectador?

— Yo — respondió rápidamente.

Alzo un ceja interrogante. — Así que tú te consideras un expectador?

— Ahora si.

— Loke.

— Rosalila

— Bueno Rosalila, conmigo no necesitar ser tú, puedes fingir ser otra persona si te parece. — Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

— De todos modos al final ambos buscamos lo mismo, no?

— Mmm, si

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Algún saludo?**


End file.
